


Lady Stark

by EllaMariexoxo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Gen, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMariexoxo/pseuds/EllaMariexoxo
Summary: Series of one shots about Sansa and the GOT world during and after season 7.





	1. Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa deals with Lord Baelish.

_I'm a slow learner, but I learn._

I almost pitied the man as he dropped to his knees, eyes wide in fear.

_There is no justice in this world, unless we make it._

He was repeating my name like a mantra, begging me to forgive his sins. I think he's such a good liar that he's even convinced himself he can atone. But Littlefinger forgets that I know what it's like to beg, plead. I thought of those moments then, each one another plate to my armor. My armor is nothing like Brianne's. My armor is composed of lessons, each one serves to protect and fight back against those who would use and abuse me.

I had not been spared the sight of my father's head on a spike, Joffrey's twisted fantasies, the Red Wedding, the forceful taking of any innocence I had left and the loss of two brothers. Father had once sheltered me from the wickedness of man, but I am exposed now.

_I had been playing very close attention._

This wasn't a game of thrones, it was a game of wits and we had finally outsmarted the puppeteer.

It was Arya who sliced his throat, but I imagined my own hand. He would bleed out for his sins; he would go to his grave a disgraced and utterly naked usurper. Petyr Baelish didn't have to suffer for long, my sister Arya was precise and swift. This would be the only shred of mercy I could grant to him.

I wonder if father would agree that watching Ramsay be eaten by his own dogs and now Petyr sliced by a dagger he had used to plot against my family was justice. I thought he might.

This world had not been kind to little girls and I had been so naive to think it would be. I exchanged a knowing look with Arya as we looked north towards an enemy neither of us had seen. The first men had helped to create monsters. I saw no reason why women couldn't be the ones to kill them.


	2. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets Daenerys.

I'm taller than she is.

I can't be sure why the thought lingers amongst the others, it just does. Besides Bran's three eyed raven bit, we really haven't been immersed in things beyond man. So, as I sit across from her, knowing that there are two, very large, and very dangerous dragons flying somewhere above us, I hold onto the fact that I am taller than the mother of dragons.

The reunion feels bitter sweet and we are robbed of any privacy. Jon is home and for the first time since we left, the remains of our family is finally together under one roof. He looks different than when I last saw him off, like his world has been burnt and rebuilt several times over. That's it, I recognize this look. It is the look father reserved for mother when they thought no one was looking. But I am watching, and it appears that everyone else is too.

My brother is in love and the thought feels so foreign amongst all this. There are unspeakable things coming for us and my brother has managed to fall for a Targaryen. I always thought I would be the one to do stupid, crazy things for love…I hope I get the chance.

In a quiet moment, one I feel as if I am not owed. Daenerys tells me that she too was sold into a marriage, but that she came out of it wiser and of course with three dragons. Her eyes are fierce, and I understand what Jon sees.

"We will rise up." She doesn't look so short to me now. "All of us."


End file.
